bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Drew's Apartment
Joey Drew's apartment is one of the final locations of Chapter 5 from Bendy and the Ink Machine after Henry defeats Beast Bendy. It is here where Henry meets Joey Drew as he monologues and introduces Henry back to Joey Drew Studios, restarting Chapter 1. Background Joey Drew's Apartment is one of the smallest areas of the whole game. The living room of the house is a green carpet flooring with another carpet near the entrance. Next to the entrance is a hanging poster of "The Dancing Demon" and a shelf containing the items that could be previously obtainable in Chapter 1. On the east and western walls of the living room contain pictures of abstract art which are in fact colored version of the paintings seen multiple times during the game, and a bulletin board containing letters from Wally Franks and Allison Pendle, bills, a Bendy Land drawing, some more drawings, and a picture of the workers in the Studio. There are some colored chairs around, a dresser with a lighthouse model and a radio, a television set, a table with some breakfast, and a clock, some planters, and a lamp. On the other side of the living room, there is a projector and a desk of Joey's along with a poster for "Little Devil Darling". In the bedroom, there is a basic bed along with a hatrack and a dresser with a small box and some newspapers. Next to the bedroom is a bathroom which cannot be fully seen. On the other side of the living room is the kitchen with another poster of "The Dancing Demon" and a basic kitchen set (refrigerator, sink, stove, etc.) A wheelchair can be also seen which is presumed to be owned by Joey Drew. In the back of the kitchen is the entrance to what is presumed to be a garage with a rusted Ink Machine and a picture of Bendy, Boris, and Alice Angel signed by Henry. Another door can be seen next to the garage entrance, but it is unknown where it leads to. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Last Reel Henry can be seen entering Joey Drew's Apartment after defeating Beast Bendy. Here, he explores the environment around him and enters the kitchen where Joey Drew is waiting for him. He monologues to Henry about how his path was the better path, having a lovely family, and how his road, the crooked empire, burned. He explains how Henry tried to push him to do the right thing and said he needed to push harder. Then, he asks Henry to visit the old workshop and needs to show him something, restarting Chapter 1 again. A mid-credits scene shows the Ink Machine in a garage and a picture signed by Henry, which reveals his surname to be "Stein". After a few seconds, a young girl, Joey's niece, can be heard asking Joey Drew to tell him another story. Trivia * A painting in Joey's apartment can be seen in the Safehouse of Chapter 3. When using the Seeing Tool on this painting, the text "Reminds me of home" can be seen. * The calendar in the kitchen changes dates randomly, from the 1st to the 30th of August. Another calendar in Joey Drew's appartment can be seen having the 31st of August circled in red. This is most likely not a coincidence, but the meaning of this is currently unknown. * This location is strangely different to other locations as it is fully colored rather than the sepia tone color used in previous chapters. * The player cannot jump or run in this area. The cursor will also not show. * There is a fedora seen in the bedroom on a hatrack, referencing the Searcher Boss's own hat. Navigation Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations